I Would Have
by Connie Weasley
Summary: Oneshot Dramione. After The Battle Of Hogwarts, before The epilogue. Read And Review!


_**Authors Note - Sadly, I don't own any ot the characters from Harry Potter. One shot Dramione. It's a bit sad, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

X X X X X X

Once more, he sat under the willow by the edge of the lake, his favourite place in the whole world. The place where he had fallen in love. The place where he had felt hope blossom in his once cold, and despairing heart. He closed his eyes as the soft beams of the rising sun gently touched his skin, warming him, warming the air around him, bringing life to the castle where so many had died. The castle where Voldemort had finally been defeated.

In the aftermath, he hadn't been able to find her. If he was honest with himself, she probably never wanted to see him again. He had tried to protect her, but no one stood up to the Dark Lord and lived. No matter how much he loved her, he wouldn't sacrifice his family. Opening his eyes, he gazed aimlessly across the still, black water, watching the sun gradually lightening it to grey, then a beautiful blue which was startling in it's beauty. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful view in his life. Except one. Her eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, which glowed softly when she was happy, but sparked with flames when she was incensed.

He hadn't seen her since the incident at the Manor. Fighting against her last night had been one of the worst experiences of his life. He knew she'd never forgive him, and that made his heart break. One, solitary tear slipped down his cheek. He caught it on his finger and started at it, bemused. Never in his life had he cried, not even when his father had beaten him. Not when he had watched his mother being tortured by her sister. Not when he had woken up one morning to find his bed empty, her perfume - lily and old books - still clinging to the sheets. He didn't know why he did now, but he silently promised himself that he never would again.

X X X X X X

She stood at the top of the stairs, looking at the spot under the willow where he sat. Her soft, chestnut curls played gently in the breeze. Her clear, brown eyes misted over at the sight of him. Never in the seven years since she had first met him had she seen him looking so lost. So alone. She remembered the first time he had smiled at her. Properly smiled, not a smirk, or a grimace, but a small, beautiful smile. A smile that said he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and made her feel so light she thought she wouldn't mind flying, not if he was there with her, holding her close and telling her they'd always be together.

But they had both made a choice. Duty over love. Him to his family, her to he friend, the one person she would gladly give her life for. As she gazed silently at him, her hand reached up and touched the silver locket around her neck. She didn't need to open it to see what was there. His picture. His smiling face, laughing out at her. That was the way she remembered him. That was what had pulled her through when everything was at it's darkest.

The doors behind her opened, and soft footsteps approached, then stopped just behind her.

"Mione?" Harry's hand touched her shoulder. She smiled ruefully and nodded slightly. "Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Harry." Her voice was soft, almost emotionless. "I'll be in in a moment." Harry frowned and nodded at her back.

"Okay. Ron wants to speak to you." Harry squeezed her shoulder gently, then turned and walked quietly back to the door. Before he went in, he turned and looked at the person down by the lake. His frown lifted and he smiled gently. "Poor Hermione," he muttered quietly, before turning and going inside, closing the door behind him.

She heard him, his gentle voice soothing her. Still staring at the man she loved, she reached up and slowly undid the necklace. She raised it to her lips and kissed the cold silver softly, before placing it on the stone step at her feet.

"I love you, Draco," she whispered. She took one last look at him, before turning and hurrying back to her friends in the Great Hall, to mourn the dead, and celebrate their victory. Without him.

X X X X X X

He sat at the back of the church, watching the woman he loved walk up the aisle. Watching her walk into the arms of another man. When the vicar asked if anyone knew a reason why the couple could not be married, he looked at the locket in his hand. He didn't say a word. When he looked up again, he saw the man, Weasley, lift her veil and kiss her gently on the lips. His heart broke all over again. As the newlyweds walked happily back down the aisle, he stood and watched her. Watched her beautiful, smiling face. Just as he was about to look away, she turned and caught his gaze. Her smile faltered slightly, and he saw he laughing eyes glaze over with sadness. But almost as soon as it happened, she turned away, the smile on her face as bright as ever. It might never have happened.

The church quickly emptied, as the guests each made their way to the Burrow for the reception. He slowly walked to the front pew, and sat down, gazing up at the rose window behind the alter. He didn't hear the church door open. Didn't hear her walking up the aisle towards him. Didn't even realize there was anyone else with him. Not until he caught her perfume. Lilies and old books. She didn't change. He stood and turned to her. His breath caught in his chest when his eyes met hers. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Diamond flowers sparkled in her hair and at the base of her throat. Dressed in white silk, she looked like crystal, too delicate to touch.

She searched his pale grey eyes, looking for a sign of what he was thinking. How he was feeling. Anything. He reached out a hand, as if to touch her, but thought better of it, and drew his hand back to his side.

"Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"I had to see you," he replied. She nodded slightly, her eyes puzzled. He didn't know why, but his heart was beating rapidly. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn she could hear it. She continued to stare at him, her lips slightly parted, as if wishing for him to kiss her. But he didn't. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Her question was like a punch in the stomach, and he nearly doubled up with the pain it caused him. He frowned as he stared deep into her fathomless eyes, willing her to tell him what she wanted to hear, but receiving no such intelligence.

"I didn't think you would have wanted me to," he said quietly. A tear escaped her eyes, and slowly trailed down her cheek. He caught it on his finger tip, and gently brushed her velvet soft cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes closed at his touch, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. Before he could say anything, she stepped back, shaking her head. She turned and walked slowly to the door of the church.

"Hermione!" Her hand hovered above the handle. She turned, more tears slipping down her perfect face.

"I would have married you, if you'd asked. If you'd stopped me, I would've gone with you. If you'd let me, I would've loved you forever." That said, she turned and left the only man she would ever really love standing in the church where she had been married.

X X X X X X

_**Any good? Reviews please!**_

_**Connie x x**_


End file.
